futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Republic of Tibetistan(Future's Course)
Republic of Tibetistan The Republic of Tibetistan (2016-) is a republic mostly centered on West and Central Asia but has colonial lands in South America. They were gained during the IRP War during the Invasions of Argentina (they got a small part of Northeastern Argentina, later rebelled and became independent again) and The Andine Reich (they got Peru). Most of its new territories were gained during the IRP War (the entire Persia region, the far northern and eastern Tibetistani Heartland and the Andine Colonial Zones). It is the dominant nation in Central and West Asia and the first country to join the Future Superpowers after its creation (admitted 21 Dec 2017).It's capital is Lhasa, but due to the Neo-Soviet Union's Future Superpower nuclear strike, the interim capital is Tehran. It is a major figure of world politics. It boasts a population of 278 million and a GDP of approx. $2 trillion, with a GDP per capita of $7,107 (PPP $8,553). It is on the UN Security Council, having been elected for that position in early 2024. History 2016 *Oct 17: Tibet gains independence from China. The Dalai Lama returns. *Nov 8: Tibet moves troops to Nepal. They don't know it is Indian land but when they find out, they withdraw. 2017 * Feb 11: 350,000 troops finish recruiting * Mar 7: Invasion of Tajikistan begins * Apr 27: Tajikistan annexed into Tibet * May 16: Name changes to Tibetistan * Sep 14: Applies to join Future Superpowers * Dec 21: Officially joins Future Superpowers 2018 * Jan 12: Supreme Court moved to Dushanbe * Feb 25: Work commences on Tajikistan and Tibet Towers * Mar 2: Becomes most environmentally-friendly country in Western Asia * Mar 8: Tibet Meetings proposed (never actually happened) * Jun 18: Tibetistani stock exchange falls. Start of 2nd Great Depression * Jun 30: 1st Tibetan Reich gained independence, unofficial start of WWIII * Jul 6: 1TR starts genocide * Aug 31: 1TR begins developing nuclear weapons * Sep 4: Dalai Lama dies, Republic of Tibetistan established. First president is Tenzin Pamnu (2018-present) * Sep 7: People's Republic of Tibet declares independence * Sep 10: Destruction of the Future Superpowers Pact signed, official start of WWIII * Sep 30: PRT starts genocide * Oct 15: Tibetistan nukes China * Dec 23: Tibetistan nukes Russia 2019 * Mar 2: Proposed Dushanbe Peace Talks * Mar 17: One-time negotiation with 1TR * Apr 1: 1TR invades Kashmir, death camps established * Apr 7: Troops enter the 1TR * Jun 9: President Tenzin's Anti-1TR speech, unnoficial start of the Invasion of the First Tibetan Reich * Jul 5: The Communist Reich of North America (CRNA) forms * Aug 15: 1TR "tests" their nuclear weapon on Sydney, official start of the Invasion of the First Tibetan Reich *Sep 28: 1TR annexed to Tibetistan *Oct 10: Dedication of 1TR death camps as permanent memorials of WWIII *Oct 11: Russia nukes Dushanbe *Nov 18: The UN agrees to come to the Dushanbe Peace Talks 2020 * Jan 23: First reports of the CRNA genocide * Jan 25: 2nd Great Depression shows signs of weakening * Jan 29: Tibetistan places sanctions on the CRNA * Feb 1: The CRNA nukes Lhasa * Feb 3: The Vaporizer 4001 is "tested" on Seattle in a move to damage the CRNA's economy * Feb 18: The CRNA sets up the Andine Reich * Mar 24: The Russian Fallout Crisis is detected * May 12: The Invasion of the CRNA begins * May 21: Oregon is taken * Jun 3: Russian refugees stream into Tibetistan, including former Russian President Vladmir Putin * Jun 5: The Dushanbe Peace Talks room's construction has finished * Aug 16: The Dushanbe Peace Talks, end of WWIII Part 1 * Nov 3: Donald Trump's trial * Dec 25: The IRP forms from South Africa, the Egyptian Empire, Prussia and the Andine Reich 2021 * Category:Future's Course